


What Just Happened

by Zarla



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Biting, Denial, Embarrassment, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Fingering, Friendship/Love, Inverted Expectations, Mind Games, Noob to sex, Original Character(s), Pleading, Porn, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Repression, Role Reversal, Sexual Experimentation, Sexually Repressed, Teasing, sexually confused, shameful desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter decides to try doing something new; letting Smoker tell her what to do. Then things get out of hand a little. Pre-infection, original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Set before they were infected. This is pretty much just long rambly smut but it's smut from Smoker's point of view for once! And there's bickering and such like usual! And unexpected role reversal where did that come from. It's still mostly smut though.
> 
> More on these two [here](http://www.ashido.com/huntersmoker/).

  
Hunter was annoyingly good at catching her off-guard. There was no reason for her to be talented in that department; normally Hunter was easy to read, her emotions and thoughts stamped across her face whether she knew it or not. Smoker knew her pretty well, could guess at what she was thinking or planning with some fair amount of accuracy. Most of the time.

But then there were those blasted surprises. Hunter's irritating ability that she shouldn't even have manifested in various ways, like that stupid internet video that Hunter had shown her once where something popped up on the screen without warning (and Smoker still hadn't forgiven her for that), or those times when she'd wait until Smoker had her back turned before tapping on the window to watch her startle, or when she'd hid behind a door in Smoker's bathroom to scare her in the morning (the first time she'd screamed and Hunter thought it was hilarious, the second time she'd punched her in the face sort of by accident, and that, not coincidentally, was the also the last time Hunter had done that).

And then there was... this. Out of all the little tricks that Hunter liked to play on her, those obnoxious little surprises, this whole... _thing_ was probably the most frustrating, and definitely the one that she'd expected the least.

They'd be sitting together, as usual, watching a movie, nothing particularly unusual or notable happening, Hunter just sitting beside her and then she'd put a hand on Smoker's leg and just leave it there. And the muscles in her leg would tense, even though she wasn't telling them to do that, and she could feel the warmth from Hunter's hand bleeding through her jeans to her skin, and her thoughts were drawn, like a magnet, to how Hunter's hands felt on the rest of her body, in particular when...

And she'd try to force those thoughts away because she didn't want to think about that, or how it felt, or what it meant, or anything like that, but she'd feel a soft tinge of warmth across her face anyway, and the muscles in her lower stomach would tighten and there, that was it. She was thinking about having sex with her, and she hated how Hunter could trick her into doing that when she least expected it. She had no idea how Hunter kept doing that to her. It wasn't like it was something she thought about a lot or anything, or even at all. Definitely not. She never thought about that kind of thing with dames before, even with the fellas she hadn't been exactly proactive in that department though she appreciated eyeing a guy as much as the next lady, and there was no reason those images would come to mind so easily (and so _vividly_ ) to her now, because she was straight and she knew that. She _knew_ that. It didn't make any sense.

And still, Hunter would touch her, or get close to her, or do something in a way that'd get her to start thinking about it, and then it was so hard to stop for some reason.

The worst thing though was that Hunter, god only knew how because she could be so oblivious normally, would always notice her change in mood. Like she was waiting for that moment of weakness, could sense it on her, and of course that'd make Hunter keep going and before Smoker knew it, she'd had sex with her again when that'd been the last thing she'd intended or planned on doing. It was incredibly frustrating how randomly this happened and how infrequently she could resist. Like she had some kind of stupid switch or something in her brain that Hunter could flip whenever she wanted, and man alive did that idea piss her off. Her body apparently had its own reasons for going along with the whole stupid thing, but they were never good enough for the rest of her. Why couldn't she control this? What was wrong with her?

Just to spite her, it was on its way to happening again tonight. Watching TV and Hunter touched her leg, slid her hand slowly upwards towards the hem of her shirt, and Smoker coughed and angled her body away a little, trying in vain not to convey any interest and tell her body to _stop_. She leaned away to tap out the ashes of her cigarette into an ashtray by the couch and Hunter followed her movement, an arm sliding around her back. Smoker turned to face her, intending to tell her to cut it out, but instead it just brought their bodies closer together and let Hunter complete the embrace. Definitely not what she'd intended, even if she'd had a feeling that Hunter would do just that.

That part of her she didn't understand, that she shouldn't have, that shouldn't be there, that wasn't there until now, kept her face warm and her stomach tight, her thoughts bright with anticipation and she struggled to ignore it. She hated it, she hated that she couldn't control that -- that no matter how many times she told herself she wasn't interested, that this didn't do it for her, that she didn't want to, that every time Hunter just tricked her into it somehow, there was still that part of her refused to listen, and it was that part of her that leaned forward and closer into Hunter's embrace, that made her thoughts stupid and giddy.

But she couldn't let Hunter know that.

"What are you up to?" A rhetorical question, and it didn't come out as accusatory as she'd thought it would. Hunter traced her fingers along her side, below her breast up to the collar of her shirt, smiling at her and she hated how smug Hunter looked sometimes whenever they got to doing this, like she knew that Smoker would always give in and that she'd always win. Hunter thought she was so smart, just because some stupid part of Smoker sort of liked it sometimes didn't mean...

Hunter was undoing the buttons on her shirt, slowly, and Smoker knew she should push her hands away and tell her to knock it off so they could go back to TV watching, but she couldn't make herself do it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else, like the movie that was on, and instead she imagined how Hunter would pull her shirt from her shoulders, how she'd press her down and start kissing her neck, down her chest, intense and focused like she was the only person in the entire world that mattered, and her heart throbbed under her skin, in her stomach, in her fingertips and her hands refused to obey her. She let Hunter undo each button, her short nails occasionally scraping against her skin beneath the fabric and each time a slight shiver would go through her, and the sane part of her kept screaming _No! No! Stop it! You don't like this! You're straight, remember? You're straight! You're not into this!_

And every time, it was never enough. That other part of her, that otherwise quiet and forgotten part of her, physical and demanding, would not listen. Every time when it was over she'd look back and wonder why she gave in, and every time when it started she'd wonder why she was fighting at all.

"What's it look like I'm doing..." Hunter said as she kept working her way down, button after button, and already her exposed skin was starting to feel cool. She tried to suppress a faint shudder as goosebumps rose on her arms.

"What got you in the mood this time?" Valiantly trying to keep herself from giving in, and she tried to breathe calmly through her mouth to hide any interest she had, _shouldn't_ have had, in what was going on. No easy feat (Why!? Why was this so hard?!), and she looked to one side for a distraction of any kind and decided to put out her cigarette. She had a feeling she wouldn't be finishing it anytime soon anyway.

When she turned her head away from her, she gave Hunter an opening that she knew she couldn't resist. How could she when she'd left herself vulnerable like that like an idiot? What was she thinking? Smoker tried not to react, to stay focused on completely non-sexual things as she tamped out her cigarette with far more care than was called for and on cue, Hunter moved her head right beside her neck, breathing on her skin. Smoker could swear she could feel her smiling.

Hunter waited a few tense moments, maybe to make sure the cigarette was completely out or maybe for some other reason she couldn't guess, before she bit her, and every time she did that it was like a jolt of electricity through her body. She gasped, her skin now tingling and her neck warm and everything awake, and she frowned and tried to think clearly. "I told you to knock that off." Trying to focus on the sensible part of her that told her not to do this, that she shouldn't want to do this, and not on the lingering burn of the brief burst of adrenaline at the bite. She was such an obnoxious pest. Why did Hunter always bite her so much? "Why you always biting me anyway?" There, maybe that would distract her and salvage the situation.

"Like seeing you jump," Hunter said, far too casually and she would have said something about it but then Hunter was kissing her neck, and that made it a lot harder to think of a response. Typical annoying reply to her question, so typical of her and she should really say so but it was hard to focus when Hunter was doing this... it was always so hard to think straight when she was touching her and she wasn't used to that. Most of the guys Smoker had been with had been distracting, sure, but there was something about Hunter that demanded all of her attention, that made it impossible to say no to her even when all the logical parts of her said she should. No matter how much her brain screamed at her that she was straight, that she didn't enjoy this and shouldn't enjoy this and didn't _want_ this, her body refused to listen to her and craved more. She wasn't used to craving more from anyone, and she didn't like the position that put her in.

Not that she'd ever tell Hunter that of course. It was already embarrassing enough that Smoker gave in so easily to her when she started doing this. No doubt if Hunter knew how much she wanted this, she'd never hear the end of it (and probably never get any sleep, sometimes Hunter was relentless).

Hunter was pushing her, shifting her around while Smoker struggled internally to make herself stop wanting to do this, and then she was on her back and Hunter was on top of her, weighing her down as she pulled Smoker's shirt free from her shoulders, exposing her chest to her completely. The two of them stared at each other for a few brief moments, eyes meeting and it was the look on her face that always made her give in. When Hunter got like this, her pupils wide, her skin flushed around her cheeks, her mouth open as she breathed, she had an almost animalistic hunger around her. Like the only thing she wanted in the world was Smoker, and the only thing that would satisfy her was Smoker. Like she was the only person in the world to Hunter, the only person that mattered, and all that Hunter cared about was getting her off as many times as possible.

And that, definitely, was not a feeling Smoker had had with any of the other guys she'd been with. That desire in Hunter's eyes was for her and her pleasure and maybe it made her selfish but it was really, really hard to say no to that. She didn't get to feel that way very often.

Hunter... made her feel desired. Desirable. And logically, she knew that that shouldn't matter to her, that she didn't care what anyone else thought about her, that she was above shit like that, but when they started getting into it, it did. It really did, and that might have been why she had such a hard time saying no to her when this started happening.

There was that and Hunter was good at it, for all her boasting, and that didn't hurt, of course. Hunter's ego didn't need that boost, though.

Hunter gathered her up in her arms, strong and solid and warm, her hands rough across her skin and she nuzzled against Smoker's chest, her teeth scraping against her every now and then and sending shivers of anticipation through her, and Smoker told herself that she should be saying something, should be finding a way out of this but she couldn't find the words. This always happened.

She would have been quite happy letting things continue as usual when suddenly Hunter surprised her again. She'd moved her head back beside Smoker's neck to kiss her there, and one hand was on one of her breasts, nipple between her fingers, and Smoker had her eyes closed and was trying very hard not to make those little sounds that Hunter liked, and then Hunter said something.

"Wait... wait..."

Usually it was Smoker who was saying that, and it took a few seconds for the words to register. Sure enough, Hunter had stopped what she was doing and honestly, Smoker was more than a little disappointed. It was just getting hot and heavy and then she says something like that?

"What?" A little short.

"Wait, I have an idea..." Hunter pulled away from her, staring her in the face with one of those smiles and that was never a good thing to hear from her. Smoker frowned, perhaps more severely than she intended but seriously, what was she doing? They were right in the middle of something! It wasn't like Smoker wanted to do this in the first place, and then when they finally get down to it, she changes her mind? Hunter was still smiling. "Tell me what to do."

"What?" She must not have heard that right.

"Tell me what to do!" Hunter grinned like this was the most brilliant idea in the entire world. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Why?" The first thing that came to mind, and the more thought she gave the idea, the more distasteful it became. "And no, that's stupid, I don't want to do that. I don't do that kind of thing." Was Hunter trying to get her to beg for it again? Because she was NOT doing that. She had her dignity, and it wasn't like she even wanted to do this in the first place anyway. She _shouldn't_ want to do this, and she definitely wasn't going to beg for it, that was for sure. It pissed her off that Hunter kept trying to make her for some reason.

"C'mon, why not? It's no big deal." Hunter leaned back, still smiling but now somewhat puzzled that Smoker hadn't given in immediately, and Smoker was torn between irritation at her stopping and irritation at what she was saying. Did she ever listen to herself? Did she think she'd roll over just like that? Who did she think she was? "It'll be fun! You know, sort of change things up, you know? Like, just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"That's stupid, I'm not doing that." Smoker crossed her arms, hoping that would bring across her disapproval of the idea more clearly since Hunter was obviously not getting it. You could not give this girl an inch, she'd take a mile. "Why can't we just do it normal?" That was not her most elegant phrasing, but the point was clear enough.

"Come ooooon." Hunter tugged at her arm, pleading like this was anything other than what it was and that somehow, _Smoker_ was the one who was being unreasonable. "It's not stupid, it's for you! It'll make things better for you, right? Since you'll be in charge the whole time, and I'll only do what you want."

"A likely story." Now Smoker wasn't much in the mood to deal with any of this, much less any tacit statement that she _wanted_ to get screwed by her, and she felt around for her shirt to pull it back on. Mood, ruined. "You never do what I want, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this at all."

"Oh right." Hunter rolled her eyes, heavily sarcastic which didn't improve Smoker's mood any. "You totally weren't into it a second ago. Why can't you just get over this whole sexuality thing?"

Why was Hunter so stupid when it came to this? It boggled the mind. Teeth clenched, Smoker pulled on her shirt and began rebuttoning it. Why did she even let it get this far in the first place? She was really losing her head. "You don't understand anything. Just get off me, I'm done."

"No no no no, come on, come on don't do that." Hunter reached out to try and stop her, but Smoker shrugged her hands away. "Just try it! What do you have to lose anyway? Look, I promise I'll do whatever you say. No matter what, okay? I promise! Think about how many times I let you do that, huh?"

Smoker didn't want to think about it, since from Hunter's rapid tone she was just desperately trying for anything that could convince her and Smoker was already ready to just kick Hunter off the couch and go to bed, but something about what she said made her pause. That was quite a thing to promise, and there was an opportunity here to make Hunter look stupid, so...

"Anything I say, huh?"

"Yeah, I swear!" Hunter held up a hand, eager to agree now that she thought that Smoker might be willing to go along with it. Too easy.

Smoker smirked, tilting her head. "Alright, then I want you to do what we normally do."

Hunter frowned, obviously not expecting that answer. Even better. "Oh come on, that's cheating! That's not what I meant."

Smoker held up a hand to cut off her complaint, still smirking. Now the tables had turned, and she was feeling better already. "Ah, you said you'd do whatever I said. Didn't you?"

"Hmmph." Hunter crossed her arms, practically pouting and then she paused. That look in her eyes was never a good sign... it meant she had an idea, and judging by the smug smile that followed, it wasn't going to be one that Smoker liked. "Okay, and what exactly do we do normally?"

"Uh..." Shoot, she hadn't expected that. Smoker had hoped that showing her how dumb the idea was would dissuade her from it entirely, and instead she just might have gotten herself in deeper. Horsefeathers. "You know..." Her mind was drawing a frustrating and particularly badly timed blank.

"Nope, I don't know. What should I do?" Hunter knew she'd gotten her there, and the look on her face said so. How obnoxious!

"Look, I didn't..." There had to be a way to salvage the situation. She hadn't really agreed to it, right? Just firmly shut it down. "I ain't doin' it, this is dumb."

"Fine, I'll just eeease you into it." Like she hadn't even heard her. She reached out, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "You want me to kiss your neck?"

If they hadn't been going at it just a few minutes ago, Smoker would have pushed her off and told her to get lost. At least, that's what she told herself, since that was a very convenient excuse. As it was, her body was not going to settle down that easily, and when Hunter came close to her again, it reminded her abruptly of what they were doing and that they hadn't finished. And her mind was irritatingly all too willing to visualize what finishing would be like, which made it all the harder to resist.

She swallowed, trying to think of some way out of this, ignore her rapidly beating heart and Hunter was breathing close to her, her hands idly moving across her back. She was so close but not doing anything, and the frustration of that finally made a word escape her, hoarse and quiet. "Yeah."

Saying it was humiliating, admitting to her that she wanted her to do that, and she felt a corresponding rush of heat to her face at the thought. Asking her to do that, to kiss her neck like she usually did, right where it was all sensitive and she could feel it all through her body... and those thoughts blended in with her initial embarrassment in a way that she wasn't quite sure how to classify. Uncomfortable and embarrassed and she shouldn't have said anything but still, technically what she'd said was true, as much as she hated that. And Hunter obeyed, just like she said she would, and that just intensified things even further. Her body felt tense and hot, muscles taut and her thighs pressed tightly together beneath her.

"Now what?" Hunter said, shifting a little and Smoker hadn't noticed that she had been squirming somewhat in her arms, already impatient for more. This was amplifying things in a way that she wasn't familiar with and she wasn't entirely sure how to handle it, and in spite of a feeling that reminded her more of fear than anything else, it was getting more and more tempting to just do what she said and give in and, and just tell her to...

"Now..." She swallowed again, breathing hard, and again there was that unpleasant embarrassed feeling, her pride aching at the thought of saying it, asking her, admitting it to herself and to her, and then at the edges of that thought, she noticed that Hunter was waiting for her, for her command. It was humiliating to ask, sure, but at the same time, she could tell Hunter to do anything. Normally Hunter just did what she liked and Smoker went with it, but she'd rarely had a chance to direct her... to _tell_ her what to do. Along with her own embarrassment at saying it out loud, there was a tinge of satisfaction in knowing that whatever she said, Hunter would have to listen... "My..." And still, she struggled to get the words out.

"Yeah...?"

"My..." Flustered, she tried to think of the right word, and all the words that came to mind would make Hunter laugh, she was sure of it, and she definitely wasn't in the mood for that. She was on the knife's edge of three different emotional highs right now and she wasn't sure how to deal with it all. She grunted in irritation, Hunter made a questioning noise in return, and then... Smoker lifted her hands and took hold of Hunter's head.

"Hey-" A moment, and then Hunter stilled and stared at her, her eyes wide with curiousity. Obviously had to remind herself that she was supposed to be listening, and Smoker took a moment to appreciate that, before she gently pulled her head down towards her chest.

"Here?" Hunter said, perhaps teasing her as she moved her shirt back out of the way, and Smoker nodded.

"Yeah... like before..." Somewhat breathy, and Hunter did as she told her, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, it was just too embarrassing, but Hunter was listening to her, she did as she told her like she said, and there was a rush of power coupled with a pleading submissiveness that she didn't know how to compartmentalize. Hunter certainly wasn't helping her sort through her thoughts or feelings, her mouth wet and insistent and she never kept the threat of teeth too far away, a lingering undercurrent of slight danger that always made things more intense.

Hunter kept one hand around her, and the other touching where her tongue couldn't be. Her fingers wouldn't let her nipple be, teasing and touching and she pinched her a little, her own idea that she found too hard to resist, maybe, and Smoker jerked, her body tensing from her legs upwards, making a soft noise in her throat.

"Mmm?" A questioning noise, since her mouth was busy.

"Don't..." She didn't really mean that, it was just... it was intense, that was all, and sure enough, Hunter let her hand slip away, to run along her side. "My..." Her face burned at the thought, at what she was saying, but her body wasn't going to let her stop now. She hadn't come this far to let something like this stand in the way. "My jeans..."

"Yeah?" Hunter looked up, trying to make eye contact and Smoker was too embarrassed to look at her, turning her head away and closing her eyes in the hopes that might make things a little easier. Why was she making her do this, saying it out loud was just...

"Undo them." Trying to get it out as quickly as possible, and she took a deep breath. "And..." Maybe if she shifted focus a little. "And take off your shirt."

She opened her eyes to see how she'd reacted, and Hunter had raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat confused but apparently also a little intrigued. "Alright, if you say so." With a slight smile, Hunter sat back so she could get her fingers under the edges of her shirt easier. Smoker took the opportunity to sit up properly herself and try and catch her breath, and she couldn't stop shaking. Her body would not ease up with the adrenaline and it was making it hard to think, and a little hard to breathe. She coughed, shuddering through her whole body, and vaguely wished she'd gotten something to drink before they'd started.

Hunter tossed her shirt on the floor, her hair ruffled up, and she was wearing a sports bra, as she usually did. A shelf-boob as she'd called it, not terribly sexy or anything, and for some reason, the power that Smoker'd been given came to mind and before she knew it...

"Take your bra off too."

Hunter blinked at her, again a bit surprised, but she complied with a shrug and a curious smile. Apparently she wanted to see where this was going as well. She shrugged it off, and there, she could see Hunter's chest clearly, nipples standing as evidence of her reciprocal interest. Their breasts were really about the same size, although Hunters were maybe a little lopsided, just a little, and the dark area around the nipples wasn't even either. Even so, Smoker rarely got a chance to look at them... and she meant to only look out of curiousity, or so she told herself, but she ended up staring at them for longer than she intended.

"Like 'em then?" Hunter laughed, and she lifted her arms behind her head and struck a pose. "You're not usually into the boobs so much."

"I'm not." Automatic, and she tried to think of a better explanation. "I don't know, I just... I don't see them very often." Which was true, as the majority of the time they spent together was clothed, and when they had sex, it was usually Smoker that ended up naked or shirtless. "You're always so into mine."

"I like 'em, what can I say." Hunter grinned at her, unflappably confident, even in such a weird situation. Curiousity urged her forward, perhaps sourced from the power Hunter had given her to tell her what to do, a sort of power she wasn't used to, but now she was curious... only curious, she told herself, and nothing else, really. Just curious, because she was straight, and there was no reason she should want to look at her breasts like this, or why her hand reached out for her...

Hunter froze, her confident look wavering. Neither said anything, moments of tense silence as Smoker slowly touched her, and then she shivered a little. Hunter looked down at her hand on her breast, a little puzzled perhaps, trying to keep her nonchalant smile like this was no big deal but there was definitely more going on there, and Smoker wasn't really sure exactly what to do at this point. Hunter on the whole was solid, firm, unyielding. Every part of her firmly muscled, and yet this part of her was so soft. Smoker splayed her hand across her skin, fingers indenting slightly, and it was so strange... surreal almost, like it was and wasn't a part of her all at once. She stayed like that for a few seconds, her hand in place, feeling her, and she could feel Hunter breathing under her palm, and...

"I don't really know what to do with these." Might as well be honest, and Hunter blinked at her and laughed.

"No duh," Hunter said. "You're so bad at this."

"How can I be good at something I've never done anyway?"

"Easy, here." Hunter took Smoker's hand by the wrist, and she moved her fingers and her grip on her chest. "Like that, sort of, and then just grab on here sometimes..." She closed Smoker's fingers around her nipple. "And like, I dunno, sort of roll it around or pinch it or whatever, do something with it. You know? Like I was doing to you, it's not that hard."

Smoker frowned at the new task, feeling somewhat awkward and ridiculous at having something like this explained like this, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to screw it up somehow and Hunter was going to laugh at her, or maybe that Hunter was just doing this to mess with her. She thought back to what Hunter was doing, and she moved her hand a little, massaging into her skin gently. Her breasts had so much give compared to the rest of her, it was amazing.

"What, like that?"

"Yeah," Hunter breathed. Her pupils were wide, and she could feel her heart beating through her skin. "Come on, get the other hand in on this too." She grabbed Smoker's wrist to pull it in place.

Smoker did as she asked, staring at her chest with perhaps inappropriate determination as she tried to get it right, and Hunter leaned in closer to her, placing her hands on her face to make her look up. "Come on, closer." Softly, and she pulled Smoker's head towards her but before their lips could touch, she stopped. "No, wait." With a slight grimace, and Smoker hmmphed.

"Unless you want me to go brush my teeth..."

"No, come on..." Hunter pulled her head near her throat instead, a clear invitation. "Like before, like I was doing..."

Smoker would have shrugged, if her hands weren't busy, and she touched her lips to her neck. She could feel her heart beating there through her skin, the heat off of her, when she trembled just slightly. A few more kisses here and there, a moment where Smoker was breathing on her when she was trying to figure out what to do next, and she could hear Hunter groaning, pleased. Normally something she heard when Hunter was going at it with her, rather than the other way around, and it made her pause for a second. What was she doing? What was she doing, how did this happen? She was straight, what was she doing-

"Don't, don't stop." Hunter apparently sensed her hesitation, and there was a tinge of both desperation and firmness in her voice, like it wasn't a request so much as a command. "Shit, keep going."

"I... I don't know..." she said, just because she felt like she should say something, and that was the first thing that came to mind.

"No, don't stop." An admonition there, apparently sensing the paths that Smoker's thoughts were starting to travel. "Don't think about it, just keep going."

"I'm..." She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what it was she should say. Somehow words weren't coming to her, and that feeling was back, that tense warm feeling through her body, that exhilarating throb even though Hunter wasn't touching her. Doing this -- touching Hunter like this and hearing her reaction, her enjoyment, feeling how her body responded to her touch -- Smoker's body was responding in kind, to the thought of doing this to her, of having this effect on her, of _doing this_ , and faintly the thought chimed in with, _you're doing this with a woman, you feel like this doing this to a woman, what does that say about you, what does that mean, aren't you supposed to be straight, why is this making you all hot and bothered, what does it mean_

"Don't think." Hunter nuzzled her head, her voice somewhat strained, and she was straddling her now, the two of them facing one another with Hunter in her lap, her legs around her, and she was squeezing her thighs around her and it almost hurt. She arched her back, trying to press harder into her hands, and she shuddered. "Don't think, keep going, keep going."

"I don't know..." Part of her wanted to keep going, and part of her kept screaming at her that she shouldn't, and it was so hard not to focus on her, on what Hunter wanted, what she could do to her. How soft she felt under her hands, how she trembled when she moved her palms, shivered when she rolled her fingers like she'd told her, and those faint groans and pleading sounds that came from her throat, begging her to keep going. She'd never been good at this kind of thing, she'd never really known what she was doing, and with a woman, she was doing this with a woman and the fact that _she_ was doing it, that was what was making her all tense and wound up, it was different when it was being done to her than when she was doing it to someone else, this was... this was complicated, and...

"You do know," Hunter gasped out finally, and she grabbed one of Smoker's wrists and pulled it away, moving it down to the button of her pants. "Come on."

It was clear what she wanted, and when Smoker hesitated she undid the button and pushed her hand down past her boxers anyway.

"I don't know where..." Smoker said, still not sure why she was doing this but her mouth was dry and she couldn't move her hand away, and Hunter kept pushing, her hand over hers, her fingers over hers, until she found the right place with a shuddering sigh. She curled Smoker's fingers, and she rolled her hips and before she could really think about it her fingers were inside her, and her legs tightened around her.

"Come on." Breathless, and when Smoker wasn't sure what to do, she moved herself against her hand, her body rocking forward, her head leaned back, and Smoker was too distracted by one hand to pay much attention to what the other was doing. So she decided she might as well focus on her lower hand and wrapped the other around Hunter, the two of them pressed together. Hunter shifted slightly, pressed forward into her hand again, leaning them back and then forth, and she took a breath. "C'mon, you got to, you got to- move, your hand, move-"

She jerked a little at Smoker's wrist, and Smoker wasn't sure exactly what she wanted but the urgency in her tone made it hard to refuse. At this point it seemed far too late to turn back, even if she felt like she was in way over her head. "I don't, I don't know how-"

"Back and forth, come on-" Still urgent and a little irritated now. Smoker tried, thinking about what Hunter had done for her the other times they'd done this, even if her fingers hadn't actually been inside her, and she slid her fingers in a stroking motion when Hunter shifted on top of her. She moaned, louder than Smoker thought she would, and she felt an answering throb between her own legs at the sound. "Like that, yeah-"

Hunter was willing, or perhaps desperate enough, to do a lot of the work herself, angling her body so she could thrust against her hand and push it deeper into herself, panting with each cycle. The rhythm wasn't hard to pick up or decipher, and soon Smoker was meeting her, breathing somewhat hard herself. Hunter had her eyes closed, so focused on what she was doing, the look on her face...

The rhythm only built faster and faster, and each gasp punctuating each movement of her hips grew louder and more desperate. She was so loud and it was so clear what she was doing, that she was doing this to _her_. Smoker found herself echoing her, perhaps just vicarious enjoyment but she couldn't deny she was just as invested in seeing this to the end as she was at this point. She wanted to push her over the edge, she wanted to be responsible for it, to know that she'd done it, and she couldn't think straight enough to even question it.

"That's right." Barely aware the words were even coming out of her amidst her harsh gasps, and Hunter's fingers dug hard into her shoulders. "That's right, that's right, you want it, you get it, come on." A step above nonsense, not that it mattered. Each word out of her mouth only made Hunter move that much more quickly, moan louder in apparent wordless agreement. "You love it, you want it, want me to-"

Hunter made a shuddering cry, her body shivering and tensing around her, her head thrown back for a few seconds, and then she was left gasping, her frantic movements finally over.

She'd been so caught up in getting her to that point, pushing her over it, that she hadn't thought too much about what she'd been doing. Now that it was over, there was an awkward silence where she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to think about what she'd just done. She pulled a trembling hand free, breathing hard and utterly confused and discombobulated. That wasn't something she should want to do, that she should've done, it just happened somehow and she didn't mean for it to, and it didn't mean anything she just got caught up in the moment but why did it, why did it have an effect on her like that, why did she want to, this wasn't...

"Ah yeah." Hunter smiled, and she brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her movements and her words were slow and lazy. "That was good. See, it's not so hard."

Smoker couldn't really think of anything to say, even though her body had some clear thoughts of its own on how they should progress. How could Hunter be so calm after what had happened? Did she have any idea what this meant? Jesus. What had Smoker just done?

"You're not freaking out, are you?" Again, weirdly perceptive of her changes in mood at all the worst times, and Hunter tried to meet her eyes in apparent concern. "Come on, tell me you're not freaking out, okay?"

"I... I don't know." She rubbed at her wrist with her non-sticky hand. She wasn't sure how much to say, how truthful to be in spite of it all. How could she even put it into words? She was freaking out. "I don't know what just happened."

"Yeah, that just sorta happened, huh." Hunter had that goofy look on her face that she often had after orgasming. Sort of satisfied and happy. She always looked so silly. Smoker hoped she didn't look like that. "Who would've thought."

"I'm not..." Hunter wasn't going to understand, Hunter never understood, she'd never get it and it wasn't worth it to bring it up so much anymore, but she couldn't help saying something. She had no idea how to sort through any of these feelings. Why did she do that? Was she so easily caught up in the moment? Maybe that was it, just a moment of madness, it didn't mean anything...

"Tch, not that again." Hunter crossed her arms, shaking her head in wordless disapproval at the very idea of having problems with it, which didn't help at all. A moment where she might have realized that that wasn't the right way to react, since it definitely wouldn't help Smoker's frazzled mood, and she decided to change her tack. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me what to do?"

Right, that. Barely any time to process what happened. Did Hunter ever feel self-doubt at all? Of course not, the idea of this being a problem didn't occur to her. Smoker tried to focus on those more familiar thoughts rather than figuring out who the strange person was who took over her body to fingerbang her best friend (while dirty talking to her! Christ, now she was a hypocrite too!) "Sure forgot about that when things got going, didn't you?" She was surprised at how normal her voice sounded considering her mental state. She even managed to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You don't know what to do! I was just trying to help." Hunter held out her arms, again oblivious to Smoker's inner turmoil. As usual. She just could not conceive of how Smoker would have a problem with this, the thought never even a possibility. She just didn't get it. Every time this happened! Why couldn't Smoker focus on the Hunter being stupid and obnoxious part more than the awesome sex part? "I don't know what you expected." Hunter had that knowing smile again, a cat playing with her prey. Normally that look irritated her, but in her current state, it just made her heartbeat thrum through her ears and down to her stomach, strong enough that it felt like it was moving her body. Great, even her physical responses didn't make any sense anymore. Fit with the rest of the night, nothing made sense at all right now. "But alright, let's get back to you. What next?" Hunter continued smoothly, like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't just been fucking her. How did she compartmentalize like that?

"Hmm..." At this point, Smoker wasn't sure if she even wanted to keep going, or at least, her logical mind told her that this had already gone too far. She _shouldn't_ want to keep on going, it stated firmly. She was, as much as she hated to admit it or think it, a little frightened by how far this had gone so quickly, and how little resistance she'd put up to it. Was it really that easy for her to just start fucking Hunter when given the chance? What did that mean for her, what did that say about her? And it wasn't just because Hunter told her to, she was getting something out of it too, and that was probably what scared her the most. She was having trouble thinking of an explanation for that that wasn't the most obvious.

She should stop before things got any more out of hand, she told herself that but her body was absolutely not going to take that for an answer at this point, having been waiting for release for all too long. After everything that had happened, all the teasing and foreplay, her body wanted attention _now_. She struggled to ignore it, to be sensible like she should have been. She could beat this. "Maybe we should..."

"Yeah?" Hunter leaned in closer to her, and she rested a hand on her side, rubbing her thumb along her hipbone. Smoker shivered slightly at the touch, close but still so far from where she wanted it, where she _shouldn't_ want it. She wanted to deny it, think it away, resist and not give in but she couldn't -- she just really, really wanted to get off already. "Oh, did I undo your jeans last time like you said, I got distracted..."

Hunter undid the button, pulling down the zipper and sliding her hands along inside between the fabric and her skin, before she hooked her thumbs into her panties. "Right, so?"

There was no argument that her logical mind could raise now that'd dissuade her at this point. She knew she lost the minute she let her touch her. She knew that and surely Hunter had to know it as well, but instead Hunter was making her play her stupid game, making her _admit_ it and she didn't want to do that to anyone. Not to Hunter, not to herself, not to anyone. Why couldn't Hunter just _do_ her already? Smoker swallowed, looked away, tried not to think about what she was saying but she couldn't help it, saying it out loud was a thousand times worse than just thinking it, and she could feel herself blushing like Hunter needed the proof and she needed the extra kick when she was down. "Touch... touch me."

"Where?"

"You know where." A bit snappish, Hunter was teasing her with that question and that smug smile on her face told her she was right. Hunter slid one hand along her skin, palm against her stomach before she moved it down beneath her clothes, her fingers settling into place with a practiced familiarity. Just being touched was enough to make her tense, her legs trying to lift to hold onto her, her body beyond caring about the indignities of begging for more. Hunter noticed, she always noticed, and she grinned at her with that same hungry intensity from before.

"Wanna set this up properly?"

She wasn't sure what that meant, but if it'd get Hunter's hand moving then she didn't care. Smoker nodded.

Hunter pressed her free hand to Smoker's chest, pushing her down onto the couch firmly. She lifted herself up for a moment to move her legs, pushing them between Smoker's to move them apart. Smoker didn't resist, laying back and somehow, as Hunter slowly spread her legs further and further apart, not exactly exposing her since her jeans were still on but the feeling was still the same, a soft wanting sound came out of her throat. She didn't intend to do that, and she wished she could have taken it back, but it was too late, Hunter had heard her and she gave her that confident cocky grin like she knew that would happen, which she totally didn't. There was, there was just something about how it felt to open her legs like this after waiting so long...

Hunter leaned over her, resting between them and when she twitched her legs in a vain attempt to get them a little closer together, Hunter shook her head. She rested her hands on Smoker's knees, adjusting them in a way that made it clear that they were going to stay open as far as she was concerned. "You want it like this, don't you?"

Which was verging close to dirty talk that Smoker normally couldn't stand, but in her current state she couldn't find the words or inclination to get angry at her and storm off, and she nodded. Hunter was right, but at least she wouldn't have to say it out loud. That was something, wasn't it?

Satisfied, Hunter used one hand to support her upper body over her, and moved the other back into position beneath her clothes, her touch making her tremble and whine faintly, and then she just infuriatingly left it there. "Now what?"

Smoker swallowed and took a breath, forcing herself to refocus and this time irritation wasn't so hard to find. "You're asking me that now?" When it couldn't be more clear what she wanted her to do? Hadn't this gone on long enough?

"Feels like you want something down here." Hunter moved her fingers, easily, to emphasize her point, enough so to cut off any protest Smoker would have had to her saying that, and Smoker just groaned instead. "Like what?"

She took in a strained breath through her teeth, and she turned her head away from her, trying her best at dismissive in spite of her current position. "You suck. I'm not saying it."

"Suck? Alright, if that's what you want..." Hunter made as if to move back a little, and Smoker raised a hand and grabbed her shoulder.

"No, no, that's not it." And she knew that too.

"Then what?"

"I'm going to kick your ass for doing this later."

"Come on, you're so close!"

"Fucking tease." Smoker grumbled, and she kept her eyes focused on the opposite wall, unable to look her in the face. "You... just... fine, just..."

"Yeah?"

She shut her eyes tightly, her face burning. She didn't want to say it out loud, admit to both of them that that's what she wanted, but if she just said it, imagining what would happen if she just said it, that was enough to give her words. "Fuck me."

"You got it."

And even if Hunter was a huge pain in the ass, at least she listened. She pressed down and began to move her fingers, firmly in small circles, and Smoker arched her back, letting out a throaty cry. Finally! Finally, finally after all this time, god, god she always forgot how _good_ this felt...

Her legs shuddered and she tightened them around her, almost unable to deal with the stimulation at first after waiting for so long, and she could hear Hunter laughing slightly. She was too far gone to care now, and she kept her eyes shut and gasped for breath, heat crashing through her and her heart pounding in her ears. Hunter kept her fingers moving, steadily in spite of her reaction, and Smoker clenched at the couch cushions with one hand. She wasn't in the mood for taking this slowly.

"Faster." Through gritted teeth, and Hunter wordlessly complied. With quickening speed, she could feel heat building through her, in faint pulses through her body, and she unconsciously thrust her hips towards her hand, her body wanting more and no shred of dignity could make her stop. Hunter matched her rhythm, even encouraged it with her shifts in pressure, probably enjoying how desperate she was but she couldn't care about that, not now. She made gasping pleading sounds, each exhalation begging shamelessly for more, louder than she should be, not that Hunter was complaining, and somehow it only made it more intense.

"More, more," when she could find words, "please, unh-"

Hunter moved faster, harder, more insistent against her, she was still listening to her, and she could feel it building around her, around her fingers, thrusting into her hand on autopilot and her body arched and shuddered, tightening around Hunter, trembling uncontrollably as she cried out in relief, a surge of heat and pins and needles running through her body, echoing through her several times before it finally died down.

She lay there after it passed, her eyes still closed, panting and drained, and she felt Hunter eventually settle on top of her, radiating warmth to match her own.

"See, I told you it'd be interesting."

Smoker took in several more breaths before speaking.

"I am going to kick your ass."

"Sure you will."

"We're not... we're not doing that again."

"Right." In a way that meant the exact opposite.

She really did have a nasty habit of surprising her.


End file.
